Death Note: L for Light
by Black Beyond Birthday
Summary: Karna L hanya untuk Light./Menceritakan tentang L sebagai seorang detektif yang tengah menjalankan tugasnya di Kantou, namun terlibat dengan perasaannya sendiri terhadap classmate-nya, Light Yagami./fanfiksi dari author pemula. Mohon review-nya :)
1. Chapter 1

L dan kegalauannya. Terjebak didalam ruang dan waktu. Habis termakan oleh masa tiada harga. Karna L hanya untuk Light. Selamanya...

Disclaimer: Tsugumi Onba & Takeshi Obata

Warning: sho-ai, AU, fanfiksi dari author pemula yang belum belajar apa-apa

Pairing: Light x L

Death Note: L for Light

"Karna Light-kun adalah teman pertama dan terakhir saya, "

Begitu yang dikatakan L ketika Light menanyakan soal sikap posesif sang detektif muda - terlebih jika sudah menyangkut dirinya.

"Ya, aku tahu kita memang berteman, dan kelihatannya kau jauh lebih ingin ada ada didekatku daripada berjalan bersama orang lain, " ucap Light. "Tapi, kita hanya teman. Sikap posesif-mu yang - maaf - terlalu berlebihan itu malah membuat hubungan ini terkesan aneh, L, "

"Oh? Begitukah? " kata L sambil menggigit ujung ibu jarinya. "Maaf, Light-kun. Mungkin ini karena aku baru pertama kali merasakan bagaimana memiliki seorang teman. Aku akan belajar lebih banyak lagi, "

Wajah panda itu nampak sedih meski L tetap menjaga air mukanya agar terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Light yang menyadarinya lantas merasa bersalah. L yang merupakan detektif - meski tak pernah mempublikasikan dirinya secara langsung dan bekerja dibalik bayang-bayang - wajar apabila ia menepi dari keramaian agar tidak melibatkan siapapun kedalam profesinya yang tergolong bahaya.

Tapi Light berbeda. Dia kuat, pintar, dan...

Menarik.

L yang saat ini tengah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya - hijrah dari Inggris ke Jepang dan menyamar jadi siswa SMA biasa di Kantou untuk membekuk pelaku pembunuhan keji yang diketahui beroperasi didaerah yang sama - tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Light, ketika dirinya dihadang oleh sekelompok preman mabuk yang berusaha mengambil uangnya.

Uang perbekalannya selama di Jepang sampai targetnya berhasil ia tangkap.

L sangat ingin melawan gerombolan menjijikkan tersebut saat itu, namun ia lebih mementingkan misi yang diembannya, maka dengan berat hati ia memutuskan untuk mengalah.

Tangannya bergetar hendak menyerahkan semua sisa uang yang ada padanya, dan ketika lembaran berharga itu nyaris pindah kepemilikan dari L, Light datang dan langsung menghajar preman-preman itu - lengannya sempat terluka ditengah perkelahian, namun ia terus saja melayangkan pukulannya.

Hanya untuk L.

Light berhasil mengusir para pengganggu. Ia kemudian berbalik dan menanyakan kondisi L. Suatu pertanyaan yang bodoh karna justru dirinya lah yang patut dikhawatirkan. Dengan cepat L merogoh sapu tangan yang ada didalam kantong celananya kemudian menggunakan potongan kain berwarna putih tersebut untuk menghentikan pendarahan pada lengan Light, tentunya sembari mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih' - meski dengan suara yang pelan dan terkesan dingin, seakan apa yang baru dilakukan Light untuknya bukanlah hal besar.

Sejak itu keduanya mulai saling mengenal, hingga akhirnya berteman seperti sekarang ini.

"Err... Yah... " Light bergumam pelan. L memang selalu diam, tapi diamnya saat ini membuat suasana menjadi tak nyaman. "Omong-omong, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Kau sudah tahu identitas sebenarnya si pelaku? "

"Tidak, meski aku sudah berhasil memperoleh sejumlah tersangka, tapi kurasa akan sia-sia saja, " L menghela napas - lesu.

"Hey, ayolah L, jangan murung seperti itu, " Light menepuk pundak L. "Semangatlah. Aku akan terus membantumu, kok, "

"... " L hanya bungkam.

Yah, seandainya bisa benar begitu...


	2. Chapter 2

Karna L hanya untuk Light, apapun yang terjadi...

Disc.: T. Onba & T. Obata

Warn.: Sho-ai, AU, fanfiksi dr author yg belum belajar apa-apa

Pairing: Light x L, slight Light x Misa

Death Note: L for Light

Yah, seandainya benar bisa begitu...

L menghela napas berat. Ia benar-benar frustasi, lantaran baru kali ini ia terjebak oleh seseorang - dalam hal perasaan, tentunya - dan parahnya lagi, ia sampai lupa pada pekerjaannya.

Ia memeriksa para tersangka usai sekolah tadi, melalui laptop yang dihubungkan ke laptop milik asisten terpercayanya, Watari, dan hasilnya pun juga tidak begitu memuaskan. Masih ada misteri disana-sini yang menunggu untuk dipecahkan.

Fokusnya benar-benar menjadi kacau sekarang.

Aah... Andai ada yang bisa dimintai bantuan...

Mata L tiba-tiba membulat memikirkannya. Ia teringat lagi akan ucapan Light siang tadi disekolah.

"Aku akan selalu membantumu, "

Memikirkannya membuat L mendapat sugesti yang tidak-tidak. Jika ia panggil Light sekarang dan meminta bantuan dari pemuda bersurai cokelat itu, apakah Light akan benar-benar membantunya?

Tapi...

"Mustahil. Sekarang sudah jam 12 malam. Terlalu larut bagi Light-kun untuk keluar sendirian, " gumam L seraya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Howdy, my dear lawly... "

Suara berat itu menguar dari balik punggung L. Segera saja, tubuh milik detektif berkulit pucat itu merinding hebat. Bola mata kelamnya juga membulat sempurna. Sementara keringat dingin mulai mengucur disekitar leher jenjangnya.

"Kenapa kau pergi tanpa pamit, eh? "

"Be, Beyond... " L tergagap. Rasa panik sukses menguasai benaknya - meski ia benci mengakui hal itu.

"Tak kusangka kau masih mengingat namaku, " dari sisi apartemen L yang tidak mendapat pencahayaan, sosok Beyond berjalan dengan santai menghampiri pemuda yang hanya mengenakan kaus putih lengan panjang dan jeans belel tersebut.

"Kau... Darimana kau tahu aku ada disini?! " L bertanya dengan nada yang melengking.

"Oh, oh... Jangan berteriak seperti seorang lady, sayang, " kata Beyond. "Aku hanya ingin menanyakan beberapa hal. Bolehkah aku duduk? "

Menanyakan beberapa hal?

"Duduklah, tapi jika kau sampai berbuat macam-macam, kau tahu apa akibatnya, "

Beyond terkekeh pelan, kemudian ia menempati sofa yang bersebrangan dengan sofa yang diduduki L - atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, dijongkoki L, entahlah.

"Soal pembunuh yang belakangan beraksi disini... " Beyond memulai pertanyaannya. "Kau sudah tahu identitasnya? "

"Oh? Kau juga mengincarnya, eh, Beyond? "

"Sudah, jawab saja, " kata Beyond, kali ini ia terdengar agak jengkel.

L menyeringai kecil, kemudian terdiam sesaat - nampak sedang berpikir.

"Aku belum mengetahuinya, " ujar L.

"Kuharap kau berkata jujur, L sayang, " Beyond merogoh kantung celananya, kemudian mengeluarkan secarik kertas berukura cm beserta sebuah pulpen hitam. "Kau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan dengan dua benda ini, "

Kertas itu... Mungkinkah kertas yang diambil dari Death Note?

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya, Beyond? " tanya L. Nada yang ia gunakan kali ini terdengar bahaya dan mengancam.

"Bukan urusanmu, " jawab Beyond. "Jadi, benar kau tidak mengetahui identitas sebenarnya dari si pelaku? "

"Ya, benar, "

"Hm... Kalau begitu, pertanyaan kedua, " kata Beyond. Jemari pucatnya memainkan pulpen yang tengah digenggamnya. "Siapa saja tersangka yang berhasil kau dapat? "

"Takada Kiyomi, Mikami Teru, dan Misa Amane, "

"Hanya tiga saja? "

L mengangguk.

"Bagus... " gumam Beyond. "Oke, pertanyaan ketiga. Berapa banyak korban yang sudah berjatuhan? "

"Lima - setidaknya sampai saat ini, "

"Kau punya foto para korban? "

"Ya, memangnya kenapa? "

Beyond mengulum seringai yang menyeramkan. "Tidak, tidak kenapa-kenapa... Nah, L sayang, lebih baik kau beristirahat sekarang. Dan semoga sukses dengan kasusmu, "

Usai mulut Beyond berucap, siluet monster berwajah jelek dengan sayap hitam yang lebar datang, membungkus tubuh Beyond dengan kumpulan bulu berwarna pekat itu, dan sejurus kemudian, tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi didalam apartemen - kecuali L sendiri.

"A, apa itu? " tanya L pada dirinya sendiri. Rasa terkejut nampak secara gamblang pada wajah yang biasanya selalu menatap datar itu.

"Fufufu... Terimakasih, shinigami Ryuk, "

-to be continue-

A/N: salam! saya adalah black beyond birthday, author baru di FFn. mohon bantuannya, ne, senpai sekalian m(_ _)m

Death Note: L for Light ini adalah fict pertama saya di fandom Death Note. semoga saja mampu memuaskan minna-san sesama penggemar Death Note, ya :D

Lalu, terimakasih pada Shinjoo24 dan 7D yang sudah me-review fict saya! saya benar-benar merasa senang! :) m(_ _)m

Bagi para silent readers juga, terimakasih telah menyempatkan untuk membaca! :D

sampai ketemu di chapter depan! ;)

salam,

black beyond birthday


	3. Chapter 3

Karna L hanya untuk Light, selamanya...

Disc.: T. Onba & T. Obata

Warn.: Sho-ai, AU, fanfiksi dari author yg belum belajar apa-apa

Pairing: Light x L slight Light x Misa

Death Note: L for Light

"Kapan-kapan kita kencan lagi seperti ini, ya, Light-kun... "

Misa berujar manja sembari berjinjit dan mengecup singkat bibir Light.

"Iya, meski aku tidak janji, "

"Aah... Light-kun tidak boleh begitu, " Misa melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya, kemudian menggembungkan kedua pipinya - tanda bahwa ia sedang ngambek.

Light terkekeh pelan, kemudian mengusap puncak kepala Misa. "Sudahlah. Hentikan sifat kekanakanmu itu. Lebih baik kau segera masuk, udara disini terlalu dingin. Aku juga harus segera pulang, "

"Iya... " kata Misa. "Light-kun hati-hati dijalan, ya, "

Light mengangguk pelan lalu berbalik. "Sampai ketemu besok disekolah, Misa, " katanya, sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya - meninggalkan Misa didepan apartemennya sendiri.

Misa tak lantas masuk kedalam. Ia memperhatikan dulu punggung Light sampai kekasihnya tidak terlihat lagi, kemudian barulah ia memasuki apartemen yang tergolong cukup besar untuk dihuni oleh satu orang itu.

"Misa Misa pulaang, " katanya ceria tepat setelah tangannya bergerak menyalakan saklar listrik.

Lampu pun mulai menyala satu per satu, dan ruang tamu menjadi yang terakhir dalam pembagian jatah cahaya. Telah berdiri disana sesosok pemuda berpostur bungkuk serta memiliki mata merah menyala. Kehadirannya membuat Misa agak terkejut, namun secara tak lazim, gadis bersurai pirang itu kembali tenang - bahkan ia juga menambahkan seulas senyum misterius pada wajah cantiknya.

"Oh, rupanya ada tamu, ya, " gumam Misa seraya menatap lurus kearah pemuda dihadapannya. "Ada perlu apa denganku, hm, Beyond Birthday dan shinigami Ryuk? "

Tepat setelah suara khas Misa menguar ke udara, siluet monster yang juga menyambangi apartemen L beberapa saat yang lalu mengisi tempat kosong disamping Beyond.

"Hyukhyukhyuk... Lama tak jumpa, Misa Amane, " sapa Ryuk. "Apa kau punya apel? Hyukhyukhyuk... "

"Kau sungguh sopan, shinigami Ryuk. Setidaknya, meski kau masuk ke apartemenku tanpa ijin, kau masih tahu diri untuk menyapaku. Yah, tidak seperti majikanmu yang satu ini, " ujar Misa sambil melayangkan tatapan remeh kearah Beyond.

"Aku tak perlu bicara panjang lebar denganmu, Misa Amane, " kata Beyond dingin. "Karna sekarang juga, aku akan mencabut nyawamu, "

L... Apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang, ya?

Begitu yang dipikirkan Light, sementara kedua kakinya terus melangkah menyusuri trotoar di distrik pertokoan Kantou.

Tiba-tiba saja, Light mendapat firasat buruk mengenai manusia setengah panda itu, tepat setelah ia mengantar Misa sampai didepan apartemennya. Mestinya ia jauh lebih mencemaskan gadis itu, lantaran Misa tinggal sendirian, dan Misa adalah seorang wanita. Berbeda dengan L yang - meski - juga tinggal sendirian, tapi L adalah seorang laki-laki, terlebih lagi dia adalah detektif yang telah meringkus segudang kriminal kelas kakap, dan satu-satunya alasan ia menyerah ketika nyawanya terancam adalah...

... Kepentingan misi.

Sialan. Mau L sekuat gajah sekalipun, jika ia takluk dengan yang namanya misi, sama saja bohong!

Mungkin Light harus mengajari si wajah datar itu untuk membangkang sesekali. Hidup L memang tidak boleh terarah sepenuhnya pada profesinya, 'kan? Ia juga berhak memikirkan hal lain yang menyangkut kebebasannya, bung!

Ah...

'Kok, aku jadi berpikiran begini, sih? Menjadi detektif adalah pilihan L sendiri. Harusnya aku tidak usah mengomentarinya. Tsk, dasar payah!' batin Light - mencaci maki dirinya sendiri.

Tapi, sekalipun Light ingin berhenti melibatkan L kedalam arus dunianya...

... Tetap saja ia khawatir dengan keadaan detektif insomnia tersebut.

Aah... Ya sudahlah, tengok saja L, tapi hanya sekadar sebagai teman...

Light merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah telepon genggam. Jemarinya membuka opsi kontak, mencari-cari nama L kemudian menekan tombol 'call'.

"Halo, L? "

"Ah, Light-kun... " L menjawab dari seberang sana. Suaranya terdengar bergetar - memberi kesan seolah-olah ia baru saja mengalami suatu kejadian yang tak biasa, dan firasat Light mengatakan kalau kejadian itu bukanlah kejadian yang bagus.

"Kau baik-baik saja, L? "

"Ya... Kurang lebih. Kenapa Light-kun belum tidur? Besok harus sekolah, 'kan? "

"Persetan soal diriku. Kelihatannya kau baru mengalami hal yang buruk, L, "

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja, kok, "

"L, jangan bohong, "

"Sungguh, "

Light mendecih kesal. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, akhirnya ia kembali angkat bicara. "Bolehkah aku mampir ke apartemenmu sekarang? "

"Tidak boleh, Light-kun. Kau harus istirahat, "

"Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil, L, "

Dari seberang, terdengar L menghela napas berat. "Apa tujuanmu datang kesini, Light-kun? "

"Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan padamu. Termasuk soal kasus itu. Aku... Aku merasa kalau kau sedang menemui buntu saat ini, "

Membiarkan Light ikut campur dalam kasus?

Itu sama artinya dengan membiarkan Light tahu kalau kekasihnya, Misa Amane, tidak luput dari kecurigaan L.

"Jika kau masih ngotot membantuku menyelesaikan kasus, Light-kun, maka kau akan menemui hal yang mungkin membuatmu merasa kurang nyaman, "

"Terserah. Yang penting aku ingin membantumu, itu saja, "

"Aku sudah memperingatimu Light-kun. Kau ada dimana sekarang? "

"Distrik pertokoan, "

"Oh, kebetulan sekali. Letak apartemenku tak jauh dari sana. Berjalanlah lurus sampai bertemu dengan perempatan, kemudian belok kanan. Aku akan menunggumu didepan apartemen, "

"Hn, tapi jangan lupa pakai baju hangatmu, disini dingin, "

"Aku bukan wanita yang butuh diperhatikan, Light-kun, "

Light terkekeh pelan. "Ya, ya. Terserah apa katamu. Sampai nanti, L, "

"Ya, "

Dan kemudian, sambungan telepon pun terputus.

Kembali pada ketegangan di apartemen Misa, dimana seseorang telah keluar sebagai 'pemenang'...

"Permainan sudah resmi dimulai sekarang, "

to be continue

A/N: wa...update 2 chap sekaligus dalam sehari... lagi banyak waktu lenggang nih, ahahaha... :D

Yak, masih terlalu pendekkah? sepertinya iya, ya... *digebukin

biarlah, yang penting: keep smilee... *niru gaya bang Caesar *disiram

Eits, sudah waktunya belajar, nih... Sampai disini dulu sajalah saya untuk hari ini. Terimakasih pada Shinjoo24, 7D dan Azure'czar yg sudah me-review (maaf apabila ada kesalahan dlm penulisan nama)

Juga silent readers yg sudah menyempatkan utk membaca, arigatou gozaimasu... *ge er banget ada silent reader yg mau baca :p

ikuti terus fict ini, ya :D

salam,

black beyond birthday


	4. Chapter 4

Karna L hanya untuk Light, selamanya...

Disclaimer: T. Onba & T. Obata

Warning: Sho-ai, AU, fanfiksi dr author yg blm belajar apa-apa m(_ _)m

Pairing: Light x L, slight Light x Misa & B x L (mulai dari chap ini)

Death Note: L for Light

Misa terkikik seperti anak kecil sementara kedua tangannya bekerja menanggalkan jaket hitam yang ia kenakan. Kini hanya ada tank top ketat yang menutupi tubuh indah Misa, namun bukan hal itu yang membuat Beyond terkejut, melainkan sepasang revolver yang diikatkan pada pinggang ramping Misa.

Gadis ini ahli senjata?

"Percuma, Amane, " kata Beyond. "Kau takkan bisa membunuhku. Ingat? Kau sedang berhadapan dengan dua shinigami sekarang, "

"Hanya karena kau memiliki potongan kertas Death Note, kau tidak bisa langsung menyebut dirimu shinigami, Beyond, "

"Amane benar, hyukhyukhyuk... " tawa Ryuk menguar ke udara.

Beyond melirik tajam kearah Ryuk. "Hentikan, shinigami Ryuk, atau takkan ada lagi apel untukmu, "

Ucapan Beyond berhasil membuat Ryuk bungkam dalam sekejap.

"Hei, hei, hei... Sikap yang kalian tunjukkan itu, " Misa menggantung kalimatnya. "Seperti sedang tidak ada orang lain saja didekat kalian, "

"Oh? Orang lain? " kata Beyond. "Kau bukan orang lain, Amane, "

"Lalu? "

"Kau adalah mangsaku! "

Dalam hitungan detik, Beyond sudah mulai memenuhi potongan kertas Death Note-nya dengan huruf-huruf, sementara Misa - meski sempat terkesiap untuk sesaat - langsung menarik kedua revolver-nya dan menembaki pemuda dihadapannya.

Peluru yang datang kearahnya membuat Beyond terpaksa berhenti menulis dan mengelak, berlindung dibawah sebuah meja kaca lalu kembali menulis lagi disana. Meja kaca tersebut dihalangi oleh dua-tiga pot tanaman, sehingga Beyond aman untuk beberapa saat.

Ya, tanpa harus dikomando, Misa langsung melesat kearah sisi meja yang tak memiliki pertahanan, dan kembali menembak Beyond - kali ini dalam jarak yang cukup dekat. Refleks Beyond yang cepat berhasil membawa pengguna shinigami eyes itu berguling menghindari tembakan, lalu secara bertahap ia menjauh dari meja dan mencari tempat berlindung lainnya.

"Kau takkan bisa lari, Beyond! " kata Misa, setengah berteriak. "Tak ada tempat yang aman untukmu disini! "

Revolver itu masih terus memuntahkan pelurunya. Hal itu - terus terang saja - cukup membuat Beyond kewalahan, sampai-sampai sebutir peluru sukses menyerempet lengannya. Beyond meringis kesakitan. Ia gunakan tangannya yang lain untuk memegangi lengannya yang terluka, sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar apartemen Misa - sial, tidak ada tempat yang cocok untuk bersembunyi.

"Hyukhyukhyukhyuk... " sementara Ryuk hanya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat pertikaian antara Beyond dan Misa.

"Diam kau, shinigami Ryuk! " kata Beyond. "Lekas tolong aku! "

"Baiklah... Hyukhyukhyukhyuk, "

Ryuk sempat terkekeh pelan, sebelum ia melesat terbang kearah Beyond dan membungkus tubuh pengguna shinigami eyes itu dengan sayap hitamnya.

"Jangan pergi, Beyond! " jerit Misa. Ia semakin memacu revolver-nya agar melontarkan peluru lebih cepat lagi.

Namun Ryuk masih jauh lebih cepat. Hanya dalam satu kedipan mata, ia membawa Beyond pergi, dan menyisakan Misa seorang didalam apartemennya sendiri - asyik mengumpat dalam berbagai macam bahasa.

"Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu, Beyond! Permainan sudah resmi dimulai sekarang, "

"Shit, " gerutu Beyond sambil terus berusaha menghentikan pendarahan dilengannya. "Aku gagal hari ini, "

"Hyukhyukhyuk... Kurasa kau tidak sepenuhnya gagal, " kata Ryuk. "Kau pasti sudah menyelesaikan - paling sedikit - dua kalimat, bukan? "

"Ya... " gumam Beyond. "Potongan kertas Death Note ternyata memiliki jangkauannya sendiri. Jika lebih dari 13 meter, kertas ini akan berubah jadi kertas biasa dan kehilangan fungsinya. Aku terpaksa mengorek informasi dari setiap tersangka dalam jarak yang dekat, "

Ryuk hanya tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tak memberikanku Death Note secara keseluruhan, shinigami Ryuk? " tanya Beyond. "Kau pasti mengetahui soal kelemahan dari potongan kertas ini, bukan? "

"Maafkan aku... Hyukhyukhyuk... " kata Ryuk. "Tapi, aku tak ingin melanggar kesepakatan lebih jauh lagi, hyukhyukhyuk... "

Kesepakatan?

"Ah ya... Kau berhasil menulis sampai mana? " tanya Ryuk.

Beyond melirik potongan kertas Death Note-nya.

'Misa Amane mati bunuh di'

"Hanya segitu, " jawab Beyond, setengah bergumam.

"Jangan terlalu sedih, kau bisa melanjutkannya jika bertemu dengannya lagi, hyukhyukhyukhyuk... "

to be continued

A/N: maaf, seperti biasa singkat sekali, padahal niatnya mau bikin agak panjang T-T

Maaf juga update-nya lama. Sekarang saya sedang dlm persiapan utk TO,fokus saya pun jadi terpecah belah... X(

Tapi saya akn ttp berusaha utk tidak menelantarkan fict ini :D #halah

Utk para author maupun guest yg telah membaca dan mereview, juga utk silent readers diluar sana yg telah menyempatkan membaca fict ini, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak... :) m(_ _)m

sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!

salam,

black beyond birthday


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Tsugumi Onba & Takeshi Obata

Warning : Sho-ai, AU, fanfiksi dari author yang masih harus belajar lagi dan lagi

Pairing : Light x L, slight Light x Misa & B x L

.

.

O-*'*-O

L mendadak merasakan suatu firasat buruk, yang tidak dipahaminya sama sekali.

Pemuda yang telah mengacaukan arus dunianya - baca: Light - kini tengah duduk di sampingnya, bersama-sama menonton video demi video mengerikan yang dikirim oleh pelaku.

Rasanya benar-benar seperti 'film horror perdana saat kencan di bioskop'.

Harusnya L merasa senang, meski harus menyaksikan kematian yang mencekam, tapi dia sudah terbiasa, maka harusnya ia tidak gelisah seperti saat ini.

Hilang... Ada sesuatu yang hilang...

"Kau tampak kacau, L, " suara Light membawa L kembali pada sadarnya. "Sudah mengantuk, ya? "

"Saya baik-baik saja, Light-kun, " jawab L, berusaha setenang mungkin, sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Haah... Padahal detektif, tapi kalau berbohong kentara sekali...

Light membatin seraya mendengus pelan. Temannya yang satu ini memang benar-benar unik. Kepribadiannya juga menarik. Dan lagi, wajahnya itu yang seperti perempuan - benar-benar manis.

Apa? Manis?

Dengan cepat, Light menghapus pikiran 'tidak-tidak' yang mulai hinggap di otak jeniusnya. Mungkin karna terlalu lelah, batin Light, mana ada laki-laki yang manis?

"Light-kun, sekarang sudah jam 1 pagi. Apa tidak apa-apa jika Light-kun terus di sini? "

Giliran L yang menarik Light kembali ke sadarnya.

"Ah - jam 1 pagi? Waktu berjalan cepat sekali, ya, " gumam Light sambil melirik arloji yang melekat di pergelangan tangannya.

"Akan lebih baik kalau Light-kun segera menelepon keluarga di rumah dan mengatakan akan menginap malam ini, "

"Huh? Kenapa? Aku bisa pulang, kok, "

"Saya tahu Light-kun kuat, tapi, Light-kun tetap tidak bisa menerobos badai salju di luar seorang diri, " L berucap dengan nada yang biasa, tak menunjukkan sedikit pun rasa sungkannya, sembari membuka gorden apartemennya dan menampilkan para peri putih yang hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti ganasnya angin.

"O-oh... Begitu? " hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Light, sebelum pemuda bersurai cokelat itu merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sebuah ponsel. Jemarinya yang panjang mulai memijit satu demi satu nomor, lalu, sejurus kemudian, Light sudah terjebak di dalam sebuah perbincangan singkat.

Sementara Light masih sibuk dengan teleponnya, L mencoba untuk berpikir ulang mengenai firasat buruknya.

Aku benar-benar merasa seakan aku sedang melawan seorang gadis... Ia memiliki senjata api, sedangkan aku mengandalkan potongan kertas Death Note... Sial, apa aku hendak membunuhnya? Dan lagi, untuk apa aku memegang benda menjijikkan itu? Aku... Aku...

"Aku sudah selesai, L, " kata Light. "Omong-omong, kau tidak tidur? Kau sendiri 'kan yang bilang, kalau sekarang sudah jam 1 pagi, "

"Light-kun tidur duluan saja, saya sudah terbiasa bergadang seperti ini, "

"Pantas saja kantung matamu itu semakin lama semakin menebal saja, " kata Light, disertai sebuah decakan kesal. "Ayo kita tidur, terjaga lama-lama itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan, "

"Saya bukan tipe orang yang bisa tidur begitu saja sementara ada banyak nyawa yang terancam keselamatannya, "

"Kau mengorbankan diri untuk mereka, eh? Apa aku termasuk ke dalam hitunganmu, L-chan? "

"Tentu sa... Light-kun! " L memekik kecil tatkala Light memeluk tubuhnya dan menggendongnya a la bridal style. "Light-kun, turunkan saya, cepat! "

"Kalau aku termasuk ke dalam hitunganmu, kau takkan menolak jika ku suruh untuk tidur, L-chan, " ujar Light, tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tidak, masih banyak hal yang harus saya lakukan - Light-kun! " L terus menerus memberontak. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Mati-matian ia berusaha menyembunyikan euforia kegembiraan lantaran ia bisa sedekat ini dengan sang idola hati.

"Sudahlah. Kamarmu ada di mana? "

"... "

"L? "

"Ada di sana, di pintu ketiga, " jawab L. Kini ia berhenti memberontak. Ia tenggelamkan kepalanya di balik dada bidang Light. Sementara lengannya melingkar di leher Light - mempererat dekapannya.

Light-kun, apa yang harus aku lakukan...?

.

.

"Kudengar Ryuk pergi ke dunia manusia. Apa itu benar? "

"Ya, Raja. Itu benar, "

"Dia... Membawa serta Death Note-nya? "

"Ya, "

"Kalau begitu, jika kau kutugaskan untuk 'menghukum' Ryuk, apa kau juga akan mengkhianati Rajamu ini, Armonia Justin Beyondermanson? "

"Aku pasti akan menyeret Ryuk kembali ke Dunia Shinigami, Raja. Kau bisa pegang janjiku, "

.

.

to be continued

.

.

A/N: Huaah, maaf B lama update, pertama kali berkecimpung di dunia tulis menulis fict membuat B pusing melunaskan hutang demi hutang di berbagai fandom.

Sekali lagi, B mohon maaf... m(_ _)m

Untuk sekarang, B masih enggan jauh-jauh dari fandom Tekken Chinmi dan Death Note. Tapi, jika ada readers sekalian yang hendak me-request, kotak review maupun PM terbuka lebar kok ;D *halah*

Chapter selanjutnya akan B usahakan update lebih cepat lagi. Jadwal B lagi kacau soalnya. Jadi, B benar-benar mohon pengertiannya... *pundung*

Ah iya, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfav sampai memfollow fict ini. B sangat terharu... #nangis

Yah, kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya!

Salam,

Black Beyond Birthday


End file.
